falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Capital Wasteland
thumb|310px|Visão central de Washington, D.C. A Capital Wasteland (Capital destruída ou baldia, em uma tradução livre) é o nome concebido para as ruínas de Washington, DC e suas regiões próximas, depois da Grande Guerra. Ela se estende de Raven Rock no noroeste até Rivet City no sudeste, com o Rio Potomac dividindo a capital em duas grandes partes. Localidades da Capital Wasteland. Clique aqui para ver em tamanho maior.]] Antes da Grande Guerra, Washington, D.C era a capital dos Estados Unidos conhecida como o Distrito de Columbia, bem como as cidades e regiões aos arredores como Arlington, Annandale, Bethesda, Springvale, Germantown, e Olney. Durante os eventos do ano de 2077, Washington, D.C. foi atingida diretamente por um bombardeio intenso de bombas nucleares, que destruiu completamente a Casa Branca, arruinou cidades e liberou uma contaminação intensa de radiação pelas regiões aos arredores. Apesar de que a maioria das bombas foi impiedosamente jogadas contra as cidades, praticamente toda a área de vegetação ao redor sumiu, dando no lugar um deserto completamente morto e sem vida, com altas taxas de radiação. A partir de 2077, a região entrou em total estado de contaminação por radiação, até os níveis abaixarem e permitirem que os sobreviventes explorassem boa parte das regiões atingidas, o que levou a batizarem de Capital Wasteland. Algumas das bombas durante o bombardeio atingiu as proximidades de Fort Bannister. O holocausto nuclear também transformou a Bethesda em ruínas, transformando-se nas "Ruínas da Bethesda". Olney se transformou em Old Olney e foi infestada por Deathclaws, e Annandale passou a ser conhecida como Andale, uma cidade onde os moradores são canibais. Arlington também se transformou em ruínas e passou a ser conhecida apenas como Mama Dolce's ou cemitério de Arlington em referencia as localidades que permaneceram inteiras no local. Springvale foi invadida por raiders e Germantown se tornou uma base de Super mutantes. Muitos monumentos históricos do antigo Estados Unidos como o Capitol Building, o Museu da tecnologia, Museu da história americana e o National Mall se transformaram em ruínas e foram invadidos por Super mutantes, Raiders e outras facções, e lugares como a Casa Branca, foram atingidas diretamente por bombas e se tornaram lugares perigosos não só pelo inimigos, como pela radiação. Porém, lugares como Megaton, Rivet City, Tenpenny Tower, Underworld, Little Lamplight, bem como assentamentos menores como a Republic of Dave, Oasis, Big Town, Arefu, Andale, Temple of the Union, Canterbury Commons e Girdershade foram construídas depois da Grande Guerra e ainda são habitadas por pessoas. Facções thumb|220px|Visão de Rivet City e arredores. Uma das facções mais influentes da região são o Brotherhood of Steel da Costa Leste com sua base construída nas ruínas do Pentágono, que passou a ser conhecido como Citadel. Eles chegaram à Capital Wasteland com o objetivo principal de coletar as tecnologias perdidas nas ruínas da cidade, mas acabou se desviando desse objetivo ao travar uma guerra contra os Super mutantes, que tinham dominado grande parte das ruínas das cidades. Com o tempo, a nessecidade de proteger os habitantes da Capital se tornou prioridade, o que acabou desviando a Brotherhood of Steel da Costa Leste do resto das divisões pelos Estados Unidos. O Enclave, restos do antigo Governo dos Estados Unidos, construiu uma base em Raven Rock e iniciou uma grande guerra contra o Brotherhood of Steel. Eles chegaram à Capital para expulsar a grande quantidade de Super mutantes na região e recuperar os restos da tecnologia pré-guerra, ambos os objetivos que também são do Brotherhood of Steel, o que acabou iniciando uma guerra entre as duas facções. Outro objetivo do Enclave foi tomar o controle do Project Purity, que antes era mantido pela Brotherhood of Steel, o que acabou aumentando os conflitos entre eles. Outras facções incluem os Super Mutantes do Vault 87, que acabaram se espalhando por toda a Capital Wasteland e se tornaram uma espécie rival da humanidade. Os escravistas iniciaram uma grande rede de escravidão de humanos pela capital operando em Paradise Falls, o Brotherhood Outcasts, desertores do Brotherhood of Steel, se fixaram em Fort Independence, os mercenários conhecidos como Talon Company passaram a ser os "matadores de aluguel" em Fort Bannister e toda a capital, e os Raiders de Evergreen Mills se tornaram uma das facções criminosas não organizadas mais numerosas pela capital, matando e espalhando o terror por onde passam. Vegetação thumb|216px|O deserto da Capital Wasteland. Grande parte da vegetação foi completamente destruída. Milhões de espécies que existiam antes, deixaram de existir depois que as bombas caíram. As poucas espécies de plantas que sobraram acabaram sofrendo mutações radicais. Por todo o deserto da Capital Wasteland, a maior parte da vegetação é formada por amontoados de plantas secas; já nas ruínas da capital, é possível encontrar Glowing fungus em lugares com uma alta quantidade de radiação. A espécie Glowing fungus se destaca por ser completamente florescente e brotar apenas em ambientes radioativos. Também é possível encontrar a planta em cavernas e nos metrôs da cidade. Não é possível encontrar nenhum sinal de plantas vivas e verdes em qualquer lugar dos desertos da Capital Wasteland ou das ruínas das cidades, a não ser em um lugar chamado Oasis, que é o único lugar que possui vegetação viva e verde. Oasis fica ao Noroeste de Clifftop Shacks isolado atrás de uma montanha de pedras, e se mantém verde graças à uma árvore que se encontra em seu centro e mantém toda a vegetação viva. Clima 220px|thumb|Jefferson Memorial e o National Mal ao fundo. O clima da Capital Wasteland é variado em determinadas partes. Enquanto na maior parte dos desertos e cidades pequenas o clima permanece seco e o céu aberto durante o dia e a noite, em Washington, D.C. o céu permanece na maior parte do tempo nublado durante o dia, com uma atmosfera esverdeada ou amarelada, e permanece nublado durante a noite, com algumas raras ocasiões de céu aberto. Na Capital Wasteland não existe a chuva, provavelmente por escolha dos produtores do jogo. Apesar disso, é possível adicionar a chuva usando uma modificação chamada Enhanced Weather, que adiciona um sistema de chuvas/tempestades/neve. Se a cidade de Megaton for explodida, é possível que clima aos arredores da cidade mude para uma atmosfera coberta de poeira radioativa e totalmente esverdeada e escura, dificultando até mesmo a visão do jogador. Aparições A Capital Wasteland aparece apenas no Fallout 3. Outros mapas * Mapa do Fallout 3 - Este é um mapa que exibe apenas localizações da Capital Wasteland (tirando o local do Disco voador alienígena acidentado). Use esse mapa apenas se o primeiro for muito grande ou complexo. de:Ödland der Hauptstadt en:Capital Wasteland es:Yermo Capital hu:Fővárosi Puszta pl:Stołeczne Pustkowia ru:Столичная Пустошь Category:Washington, DC Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3